This section provides background information relates to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Some vehicles, for example pick-up trucks, include cargo beds that allow for storing and hauling of cargo construction materials (e.g., plywood sheets, wood boards, beams, etc.). Some of such vehicle cargo beds are inadequate to store and haul cargo that is longer than the length of the cargo bed. The present disclosure provides a vehicle having an extension assembly that allows for more secure storage and hauling of cargo that is longer than the length of the cargo bed.